Your My GREATEST Regret!
by Canderemy
Summary: Helga Pataki! Yep that's right Helga! The mean girl with the uni-brow from Hey Arnold. We all know she was secretly obsessed with Arnold but will her obsession make her do something she might regret? Something she can never take back? Will she finally stop obsessing over that football head and move on? Will Arnold ever know her true feelings for him? Will he feel what she feels?..
1. Chapter 1

**First off I'd like to say that I am a disclaimer. I DO NOT Own Hey Arnold or any of the characters in this story.**  
**Now on with the story!**

**Here's where we stand. Most of the story will revolve around Helga, Arnold, Phoebe, Gerald, And Lila. ****Majority of the other characters have went their separate ways and do not communicate with one another at all (they won't really be included in the story) . But once Helga stopped being so mean to everyone back in middle school everyone seemed to want to be her friend or at least her associate. Arnold was one of the few friends she had. She was still madly in love with him but she kept her feelings to herself so she could at least have him in her life as A FRIEND. Helga and her friends ****are now 19 years old of age. Have graduated and gone off to college. There will be slightly inappropriate scenes as far as language, sexual activities so PLEASE (I BEG of you) do not read if you don't feel comfortable reading certain things. Thanks in advance... (First chapter will start off current time then will switch over to a flashback. The flashback will last for several chapters. I will mark off when the switches are made to keep down confusion.) Now On with the story...(Seriously this time)**

**HELGA'S POV**

"I won't be needing this!"

*Throws it on the pile on her floor*

"Or this"

*Throws*

*Throws*

*Throws*

I took one last look at the replica I made of Arnold's head I made long ago before I threw it on the pile as well. I bagged everything up and took it to the trash. Just as I waked back into my apartment I couldn't help but think about how foolish I was but yet completely in love with that football headed moron. It felt as if he permanently stained my lips but yet I still yearned for the touch of his lips. Oh how I miss the feel of his skin, the color of his eyes, that soft silky blonde hair of his. "_Oh Arnold how I L... need to stop this foolishness! The fantasizing, secretly hoping he would be mine, and being madly in love with him. It's over! I'm breaking up with My obsession as if it was my boyfriend!"_

*Ring ring*

I grabbed my phone "Hello" I answered

"Kon'nichiwa, dono yō ni shite iru"

"Phoebe you know I still don't understand a word you say" I laughed and smiled in excitement hearing my best friends voice for the first time in about two months.

"Really Helga?" She said giggling

"I am so serious, but what's up?" I said

"Well I'm just getting back from my trip and I wanted to know was there anything I missed. Did you have any news to tell me *Cough* Arnold *Cough*.

I sat on the line quietly as she continued. I already knew where this conversation was headed.

"Or you know anything about anyone at your new school *Cough*You and *Cough* Arnold, or back at Hillwood . Yeah you can tell me what happened in Hillwood since I was in Japan the whole summer break. *Cough Cough* You and *Coughhhhh* Arnold.

Although her attempt at coughing and sliding words into our conversation without notice was an epic fail it was funny listening to her try.

"Hahaha Phoebe you and I both know you could never pull that off" I said and continued to giggle. Reality soon set in. I realized before this conversation would be brought up but I thought it wouldn't be this soon.

She giggled as well " I'm sorry Helga I'm just anxious to hear about what happened! I wanna know all the details, everything! Pleasee!" She yelled

"Okay okay calm down." I told her

"Yaaay you sounded super excited to talk about it when we were on the phone. Well before the phone call got cut short. Sooooooooo, What happened? what happened?" Phoebe continued to ask

"Well I remember telling you I had some great news about Arnold and myself. Did I mention anything else?"

"No that's all you said"

"Well it all started a day after Arnold's grandfather passed away."

***FLASHBACK* (A MONTH AFTER SUMMER BREAK STARTED...HELGA'S POV)**

_I just can't believe Mr. Phil has passed away. It's to much for me to bare and we never even had a close relationship but he was always such a great man. He loved everyone in town as if we are all apart of one big family. I wonder how Arnold's taking this. Poor Football head I can't stand the thought of him broken down and crying._ I thought to myself as I stood at the entrance of the boarding home with flowers in my hand. "Come on Helga you can do this" I told myself as I reached for the door. Right before I could grab the knob the door sprang open.

"Oh hey Pataki" Gerald said as he stepped outside

"Hey Gerald...How's Arnold doing?" I asked sorrowfully

"Man I would be lying if I said he's fine." He said as he looked down rubbing his hands over his face several times.

"Really? He's that bad?" I asked hoping he was joking

"Yo, the boy's worse than a train wreck."

"Oh my gosh. Well I'm gong to go in and see if I can get a few words out of him."

"A-alright" He said and I noticed as he wiped his hand over his face this time his hands seemed somewhat wet.

"Hang in there for Arnold please I know he really needs you to get threw this" I said as I rubbed my hand across his back in a circular motion comforting him.

"Yeah, I know. I'm trying that's why I came outside. If I let him see me breakdown it'll only make things worse for him." He said while he constantly whipped the tears away as they barely escaped his eyes.

"Well I'm going to keep him company while you calm down out here. I'll see you when you get back inside" and with that I gave him one last pat on the back and entered the house.

As soon as I walked in my ears were filled with sobbing and conversations about good ol Mr. Phil. I continued to walk around the boarding home looking for Arnold. I finally spotted him in the corner balling his eyes out. I walked up and sat down next to him. I started rubbing his back and shoulder area as he continued to cry. He didn't once bother to look up and see who I was.

"I just can't believe he's gone" he said calmly between his tears.

"I can't say everything will be fine but if you need me or anything I'll be here for you" I told him

"Thanks Helga" He said as he continued to cry. (A/N: He knows it's her because of her voice)

"No problem Arnold " I said and continued to rub his back.

As he cried I had to mentally and physically have a fight with myself so I wouldn't break down in front of him.

_This is going to be a longgg day._

"We knew his condition was bad but I didn't think he would leave us so soon." He said as tears streamed down his cheeks

"Calm down you have to remember he's in a better place now. He's free from all the pain and struggling he was going threw on earth." I said trying to brighten his spirit.

"Have you ever just wished for or wanted something so bad but you know deep down inside it just wont happen." He said and immediately Helga shook her head. It may not have been the same situation but she knew just how it felt. To really want something or in her case someone even though she knew she could not have him.

**AUTHORS POV**

And why is it that Helga can't be with Arnold? Wait I know what your thinking _**HELGA'S** **HIDEOUS!** _No no that's not it! To be honest she looks similar to how she use to look only she's matured along with her body. She had curves in all the right places, she had a voluptuous hourglass figure. This was the first thing that started to catch someones' eyes about Helga. Soon her face began to transform like her body did. Although she got rid of her uni-brow on her own back when she started the sixth grade she still looked rough in the face. Once she was tired of people picking on he she went to the one person she knew could give her advice on appearance. Her big sister Olga. After taking in everything her sister said she took out those two ridiculous ponytails and let her gorgeous blonde locks hang down her back. She curled her hair every now and then and styled it so that it would look as if she had a bang over her left eye. (Same style she had on the episode 'Arnold's Valentine'). She used little to no makeup to keep her innocent natural look. Well if it isn't the way she looks, or her attitude why hasn't Arnold gave her a chance yet?

"Oh Arnold I am ever so sorry for taking so long to get here." Lila said as she sat on his lap and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"It's okay Lila. I'm Just happy you made it. I really need you by my side to get threw with this." He said placing his hand on her waist

"I love you oh so much and I don't think there's anything more important than being by your side in times like this." She said looking over at Helga giving her a smug look.**  
**

"Thanks that made me feel a lot better and I love you too baby." He said hugging her. Suddenly she turned her head and focused on Arnold.

"Anything for the bestest boyfriend in all of the world" She said as she lowered her head.

"You say the cutest things ever" he laughed. Then he leaned up the rest of the way and kissed her.

Helga just sat there very uncomfortable. She never said anything to Lila because she didn't know if Lila was really making faces at her. She didn't even know if Lila knew she had a thing for Arnold.

"Uhh.. I'll give you two some time alone.. Nice talking to you Arnold" Helga said enviously

"Oh Helga i'm sorry about that. Nice talking to you as well." He said to Helga after pulling away from his girlfriends grip. "Now where were we" he acknowledged Lila. She giggled a little then looked back at Helga with a satisfied look on her face.

**Okay so that's the first chapter ... What did you think? Reviews, Favs & Follows will be GREATLY appreciated. Thanks in advance & I promise I will try to update this story as soon as possible, and as much as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Am Still A Disclaimer I Do Not Own The Characters In This Story.**

**A/N: IT ACTUALLY WASN'T THE FUNERAL IN THE FIRST CHAPTER WHERE ARNOLD AND LILA SHARED KISSES IT WAS JUST HIS HOUSE A DAY OR SO AFTER TE PASSING OF HIS GRANDFATHER. SORRY SOME THINGS MAY NOT BE UNDERSTOOD UNTIL FARTHER IN THE STORY BUT HOPEFULLY BY THE END EVERYTHING SHOULD BE UNDERSTANDABLE. YOU WILL UNDERSTAND WHY HE WENT ALONG WITH THE KISSING INSTEAD OF STOPPING HER. SO YEAH PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND ENJOY :)**

**BACK TO THEIR PHONE CALL (HELGA'S POV)**

"Really Helga?" Pheobe asked on the other line of the phone

"Phebs you say that like you don't believe me"

"So your saying when Lila looked up at you she mouthed the words 'Eat Your... Heart ..OUT!' and turned her head like nothing happened?"

"Again you say that like you don't believe me. As I was walking away and I looked back at them to see if Lila was just doing it to upset me. I guess we look at each other at the same time. As I read her lips I noticed she mouthed 'Eat your heart out' but before I could react Arnold turned her face back towards him"

"Why did Arnold start making out with Lila right in front of you? And why did she just suddenly make him so happy?" Pheobe asked

"Phebs I really don't know. Well actually I do when I finish explaining everything you'll understand." I answered in a frustrated tone

"Okay well how do you know for sure you weren't just seeing things."

"I even thought my eyes were playing tricks on me until the day of the funeral" I Replied frustrated that my own best friend didn't even believe me.

"Well what happened at the funeral Helga?"

"It was after the service was over when she finally said something to me. When I first arrived at the funeral it was just about time for the family to start walking in. She walked in with Arnold and sat in the section with his family. I was stuck all the way in the back." I said but got interrupted by Pheobe

"If you were in the back the whole time and she was in the front how did you find out she had something against you?"

"Oh yeah well..."

*FLASHBACK*(The day of the funeral right after the burial)

I spotted Gerald and took a seat next to him. "You okay?" I asked

"Yeah I'm good. It just hurts cause he was the only grandfather I can say I truly had, you know?" He said as his eyes lit up again with tears.

"Yeah I know. Especially with you and Arnold being best friends since preschool."

"Ever since then I became close to all his family. Especially grandpa Phil."

"Yeah but your a tough cookie. Today was the first day you broke down in front of him. I'm sorry I broke down that second night I came over. I'm not to good with fighting back my tears" I said and he laughed a little

"Yeah you started crying and he stopped to make sure you were okay. I walked outside cause I almost broke down. He would have been comforting the both of us." he said and we both laughed for a second

"Oh there's Arnold." he said

"Hey Helga, What's up Gerald?" Arnold said as he stood in front of us. He looked terrible he had tears streaming down his face. Used tissue in his hand and hanging out his pockets.

"Hey" we both said.

Before he could say anything else his mother called out "Arnold, Gerald could you come help me with this please?"

"Be right back" Gerald said and they walked away.

"Okay I'll be right here" I said

I sat there alone for about five minutes. Then I noticed a pair of tall slander legs in some black heels stand in front of me. I looked up. LILA! I thought to myself

"Oh hello Helga." She said in a creepy way. Usually nothing spooks me out but the way she just said that creeped me out. Everyone's used to the innocent little miss perfect Lila but her being mean is just down right creepy!

"What's up Lila?" I asked in an un-bothered tone.

"I think I need to get something straight." she said with her arms folded right beneath her breast

"And what is that?" I asked

"I don't know what you think you're doing when it comes to Arnold but I am ever so sure that..."

"Wait wait you think I like football head? hahaha" I laughed

"Helga you know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Look Lila if that's what the eye rolling and trash talking is all about then you can save it! Me having a crush on Arnold? That was so elementary school" I said hissed

"Well remember as long as I'm around no one can have him even if i don't" She started but I cut her off

"So that really was an act you were putting on to upset me the other night at Arnold's?"

"Helga I'm ever so sure I have no idea what your talking about."

"Okay sure Lie-la" I couldn't help but laugh at the expression she made when I called her that.

"To be fairly honest I may have thought you did have a thing for him. I do believe I owe you and apology."

"Sure" I said and she walked off in the direction of Arnold. I may have called her a liar but I just lied straight through my teeth. I'm glad she didn't catch on though. I thought by now I wouldn't be able to hold in my feelings for him. I just can't let him or his annoying girlfriend find out. I may lose him as a friend and I'll hate myself for that. I thought to myself and released a deep sigh. I watched the guy I'm madly in love with walk off in the arms of another girl.

**BACK TO THE PHONE CALL !**

"I was so upset watching her walk off with him. I just left" I said

"Okayyyyyyy" Phoebe said as Helga completely stopped talking.

"Oh right...about a week and a half later I saw Gerald and I asked him about Arnold. He hadn't been picking up his phone. He told me Arnold was better than before but still grieving. He was with him Wednesday but Arnold wanted time alone and he wouldn't be going back over until Saturday or Sunday. For some reason I thought it would be okay for me to go check on him anyway."

***FLASHBACK***

*Knock Knock*

"Its open" I heard someone say

"Hello" I said as I entered the boarding home

"Hello Helga" Suzie said

"Is Arnold here?"

"Yes he's up in his bedroom. He may or may not answer but you can still try sweetie."

"Okay thanks" I said and headed upstairs to Arnold's room. Everyone in the boarding home knew we had become close friends so whenever I came over it was never a problem for me to go up to his room.

*Knock Knock* I stood there for a few second only to find Arnold coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey Helga...What are you doing here?" He asked his voice was all scratchy and it was clear that he had been crying.

"I came over to check on you. Is that okay? Or should I leave?"

"No it would be rude to tell you to leave when you took the time out just to come see me." He said as he opened his room door. "Sorry for the mess I haven't been myself lately. If you can find a clear spot you can sit down as I clean"

"It's not a big deal but I can help if you want me to." I said

"That would be to much for me to ask of you"

"Nonsense I told you I will be here to help you with anything" I said and we started to clean his room. It wasn't much to clean just tissues everywhere, a small pile of clothes on the floor, and energy drink cans spread all over his bed and the floor.

After we got done cleaning we both sat on the edge of his bed.

"Excuse me for a second. Oh and before I come back in would you like something to drink or anything?" He offered

"No thanks" I simply replied.

After he walked out I just sat there alone in his room for about ten minutes. I have been in his room before but Phoebe, Gerald or some other people would be in here as well. We were never alone. I couldn't believe I was in Arnold's room alone. Pretty soon it would be Arnold and I alone! All by ourselves

"Sorry for taking so long." He said and startled me.

"It's okay" I said "So how's everything?" I asked and noticed his eyes were red and a bit watery.

"Everything is good."

"O...kayy." I said not wanting to mention anything about him crying or whatever seemed to be wrong with him.

"Helga" He said as he sat on the bed and put his head down.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with me?" He asked

"What do you mean?" I asked completely confused

"I-I...I" Was all he said before a tear started to roll down his cheek

"What's wrong?" I asked but felt completely stupid immediately after asking. I knew it had to be something about his grandfather.

"I lost my grandmother about two years ago and I may sound like less of a man but up until January I would still cry whenever I thought of her. Then I lose my grandfather I never in my life could prepare myself for the moment I would have to say goodbye to him forever."

"That doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you."

"But out of the blue my girlfriend breaks up with me! For what reason? I have no idea." he said as he ran his fingers through his hair and stopped his hands in the back of his head.

"What? So Lila just broke up with you for no reason?" I asked I wasn't sure if I wanted to be happy about it or feel bad for him.

"Yeah Helga what is wrong with me? Do you think I was a bad boyfriend to her?" as a single tear rolled down his other cheek

"No I think you were a great boyfriend to her. I'm sorry but she must be out of her damn mind to just up and leave you. I think your a great guy and if your as great of a boyfriend as you are a friend then any girl should be pretty lucky to have you." I said hopping to make him feel better.

"Thanks, I can't believe your the same girl who would push me around and call me football head or Arnaldo. You've changed in so many ways." He said.

For some reason he started to cheer up at the thought of how I use to treat him. I tried my hardest to keep joking around and every now and then he would crack a smile. With Lila out of the picture I could really get use to this. I thought to myself. _I better come up with more jokes if I wanna keep this up. No girl ever wants to see the guy they like/love upset. I just wish someday we could grow to be more than friends._ With that thought I sighed silently as I listened to him talk.

**Okay that's chap. two hoped you liked it. Not much but I'm trying not to put too many surprises in one chapter. So please continue to Fav. Follow, Review, read, and most importantly enjoy. Thanks so much. (Oh sorry for all the caps in the beginning I promise it was no yelling or anger involved)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Am still a disclaimer! I do not own the characters in this story.**

**BACK TO THE PHONE CALL **

"So what did you two do for the rest of that day?" Phoebe asked. By her tone I immediately knew what she was thinking.

"No, no, no you perv! Nothing like that. I swear!" I said. She must have thought it was hilarious cause all you could hear was her laughing her lungs out.

"I'm sorry. I just thought it was something a little more than that."

"Hahaha what are you trying to say?" I asked ready to jump threw the phone and give her a good whack across her head.

"Nothing Helga...Oh hang on I have a call waiting." She said and immediately switched over. It had to be Gerald cause she would ignore anyone else when we are talking. While she had me on hold I couldn't help but think about what she just asked me.

"Heyyyy I'm back. Sorry for taking so long that was Gerald he wanted to know if we could go out for dinner tonight. I just had to talk a minute because I've only seen him once since I've been home." she went on about plans with her boyfriend while I was literally feeling like I had to puke. "Oh yeah where did you leave off with the story?"

"Ummm... Oh yeah! That day we just sat around talking I tried to keep his mind off his grandparents and Lila. It didn't last long. Soon he started thinking happy thoughts about them. We laughed and joked about some of the things his grandmother and grandfather use to do. Then he went back into his grieving state. I asked did he want to be alone and he said yeah."

"So after that day you stopped talking to him?"

"Pheebs just listen!" I said. I was slightly upset just thinking about the next part of the story I would have to tell her. "Okay so the next morning... I crawled out of bed and picked up my phone. I headed straight for the bathroom. I flipped my phone open to check my messages before my shower. My heart dropped soon as I saw who the message was from. Arnold texted me asking would I like to come over and spend some time with him. It seemed like from that day forward we really started spending more time together. Just the two of us... alone. We would sit at his house or take walks around the neighborhood. I was fine with whatever he wanted to do. Everything was going great until.. that night"

***FLASHBACK***

_Time skip three days at Arnold's house_

"How come you've been so nice to me lately?" He asked while we sat on the floor in his room

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you? I gave you pure hell throughout our childhood. So I think you deserve it."

"You know I never thought we could ever be in the same room together...Well at least this calm. Growing up you hated my guts then suddenly you became such a sweetheart."

"Thanks" I said as my cheeks turned rose red.

"Your more than welcome." he said and then looked away from me and stared at the floor. Immediately I knew what was wrong.

"You were doing so good. Just remember what I told you? They wouldn't want you to be all down and out like this. Beating yourself up for something you can't control." I said but he just continued to stare at the floor. "Arnold seriously you have to remember they're in a better place now. When you think of your grandparents think of the good memories. Celebrate for the fact that they lived a great long life." With that he looked up at me with a single tear rolling from his right cheek and a slight smile on his face. He just continued to look at me with the same expression on his face. All I could do was smile back.

Suddenly the sound of his breathing was drawing closer to my ears. I paid it no mind as I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. Even broken down with tears in his eyes he was the sexiest man I've ever seen. I looked into his eyes as they seemed to be coming closer to me. Without any warning I found myself flat on my back as Arnold hovered above me. I was both shocked and ecstatic at this point. He stared at me with those dreamy eyes of his. Seconds later his lips pressed smoothly against mine. One of his hands was placed behind my head as his fingers gently rubbed my scalp. While his other hand was on the floor beside me holding him up. I really didn't know why he was kissing me. All I know was that I was happy to finally get some attention from the one guy I adored from a far all these years. So I laid there on my back eyes closed with my arms wrapped around his neck. He placed my head all the way on the floor and took his free hand to gently rub up and down the side of my thighs. _Maybe today wasn't the best day to wear this skirt. Wait or maybe it was I thought as an unusual feeling took over my body._

_I know what was about to happen was wrong. So wrong! In so many different ways. I just couldn't stop it. Arnold was all I ever wanted and now I finally get a chance to have him. A girl like me! With a guy like him? He was smart, funny, sexy, charming, and handsome. Who wouldn't let him have his way?_

I finally opened my eyes when I felt his lips withdraw from my lips. Immediately I felt naked. That is... until...

**Okay so how'd you like that chapter? Too short? Yeah I know but I hope you liked it anyways. Things will start to get a little more "exclusive" like my friends say lol. I'll be posting the next chapter soon. Please review fav and follow and I will be sure to update even faster lol ... seriously ! Thanks everyone **

**-Canderemy **


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM STILL A DISCLAIMER !**

**A/N: Remember I said there will be some inappropriate things in this story as far as language and sexual activity? Ummmm, yeah so this chapter will contain strong portions of both. So as I said before please don't read if it will offend you in any type of way.**

**BACK TO THEIR PHONE CALL**

"Helga omg!" Phoebe screamed out

"What Pheebs?"

"You and Arnold? Did it? Omg!" She continued to scream in my ear

"Calm down. Sheesh!"

"I'm sorry and as bad as it may sound I was hoping you and Arnold would finally get together, have sex, or something!"

"Yeah whatever" I said I was upset about what happened but she's extremely happy about it.

"Well go on I need to know more. Give me all the deets!" she said ignoring how mad I was

"So after he stopped kissing me..."

***FLASHBACK***

His hand was still placed firmly on my thigh. His rough hands gently caressed my soft smooth skin. His touch alone sent waves of pleasure through my body. All the while he was starting to enjoy himself I was wondering if I was doing the right thing. I laid there thinking but all my thoughts were interrupted when his fingers made there way inside my panties.

"Ahhhhhhhh" I moaned

"Shhs." Arnold said quietly "Helga your so wet" he said as his finger slipped between the folds of my woman hood. Only causing me to moan once more.

"Please don't be so loud." he said as he looked up at me with a look of hunger in his eyes. _Gosh he looked so sexy! I still knew this was wrong but it would make everything between us so right._

His fingers continued to have fun with the lips of my woman hood. I continued to moan softy from the pleasure Arnold finger was sending through my body. "This feels gr... ahhhh" I started but moaned out loudly when he slid two fingers inside me.

"Shhhs we can't do this if you don't stay quiet." He lowered his head and made out with my other set of lips. Kissing and licking around my clit.

"Ohhh ohhhhh oh gosh!" I moaned quietly. His fingers pumped in and out me slowly sending both pain and pleasure through me. While his tongue sent pure pleasure through me making my toes curl. He withdrew his fingers and tongue and slowly lifted his head.

"Helga you know... Your so fucking beautiful and I always wanted to share this moment with you." when he said that I melted. He took my clothes off and all I did was watch as he played with my body. When he got to my breast he was like a kid at a candy store. He started groping them first. Then he licked around my nipples before sticking it in his mouth. He sucked it with so much force it sent a pleasuring pain through my chest. He stuck his tongue out and licked from breast to breast and then he made his way to my lips. We shared such a passionate kiss that I was sent off into a daze. I could still feel him fondling with my body it felt so amazing until...

"Oh fuck! Arnold what..." I screamed out as he put his lips on mine to try and keep me quiet.

"Shhs baby, you know it always hurts when it first goes in ." He said still trying to make his way through my barriers.

"I've never done this before" I said with an anxious look on my face.

"And here I thought nothing could make me want you even more. Baby I promise to make you enjoy this. For all I know it hurts like hell at first but then you will be sent off into your own world of ecstasy. Pleas just let me have you right now baby. You won't regret it." He begged

_How could a guy like this want me so bad but never said anything about it? Wait... so I'm his baby now? The previous thought went completely out of my head as I looked up at him. He's so hot hovering over me, and his body! The way the light was reflecting off his body made him ever sexier. Oh and how he's begging for me! It's driving me wild. This is wrong but I don't care about all that. After this he will be all mines. Oh Arnold how I've dreamed of this moment. Atlas I get to finally have you. Oh Arnold. I will please him in anyway I can._

"Helga" he said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Can I continue or you want me to stop?" I gave him the approval to continue..._Did I really just do that? What the hell am I really getting myself into?_

He grabbed his manhood and slapped it against my clit. "Good you're still wet." he said with a pleased smile. "I have to break through your barriers and as soon as I do all the pain will turn into pleasure."

"Okay" was all I managed to say seeing how thoughtful he was being. He was being gentle most guys would have just rammed inside me and got that part over with.

"If you need to, you can scratch my back, pull my hair, bite me or whatever it is girls like to do while in pain during sex." He said and I nodded.

I braced myself for what was next. His head slowly made its way inside me. I gasped pulling hard on the rug beneath us. He pushed in very slow. Inch by inch it felt like he would be entering me forever. Before he got all the way inside me he slowed down even more.

"This is it" he said and continued to push. I screamed loudly before he could stop me. It felt like I was being ripped apart. "No here comes the good part" He said and slightly picked up his pace.

_It was like nothing else I've ever felt before. Pure bliss. _"Oh gosh Arnold." I moaned

He then sped up again. Through my moaning I could hear grunts coming out of him. I looked into his face, he looked like he was concentrating. He closed his eyes and he was biting his lips. "You like that baby?" He nearly growled

The look on his face made this feel even better. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Ahhhhhh yes that feels so good." I moaned

"I want you to go ahead and cum for me." He said and sped up as fast as he could go. With each thrust a wave of pleasure was sent through me. He pumped me fast and hard. Each time he entered me he hit the spot that was giving me the most pleasure. My back arched and my body stiffened as I dug my nails deep into his back. My walls tightened around him as my juices oozed out of me. His grunts got louder and louder until he finally collapsed on top of me.

Sweat poured of our bodies, the room reeked of sex but we had no intentions of moving at that moment. So we laid there trying to take in all that just happened.

"That was amazing" He said still short of breath. He finally decided it was time to slip out of me and laid next to me on the floor.

"So true" I said looking over to face him. _He looked at me his eyes were filled with joy. Even though I shouldn't have done this, it felt so amazing. Both physically and emotionally. The moment we just shared sent me off into another world. Nothing I've ever experienced could compare to this moment. I know your suppose to wait till marriage or whatever but what's wrong with doing it with him now? He's the only one I want to spend my life with so it shouldn't really matter. Plus all my friends have already done it. __At least I started I started after high school. _Most of them started back in middle school. At least I started I started after high school. Who would have ever thought that Rhonda would get pregnant our last month of eleventh grade. No matter what I don't regret anything about what just happened. I'm so glad I got to please him and he was the one to take my innocence away from me. I mentally fought with myself trying to make everything that just went on seem okay. He broke my concentration when he lifted me from the floor to his bed.

"We could have done it on the bed, but my actions took control of my body before my mind could even think." He said which made me laugh a little.

"It's cool." I said as I stood up getting ready to put on my clothes. It was pretty late and I was getting sleepy

"You don't have to leave just yet... I was thinking maybe we could lay here and finish talking?" he said before I pulled anything on. Without any hesitation I climbed back in bed and laid next to him. Our conversations were the same as always, we were talking everything that happened when we were younger. After talking a while he wrapped his arm around me and got cozy. I laid there with my eyes closed listening to him talk. _I guess that was a bad idea cause I went into a soft slumber. _

"Are you asleep?" I heard him say ,but I was to tired to respond. He just chuckled a little "Well goodnight beautiful" he said softly followed by a quick kiss on my forehead. Soon after I heard him say that I fell into a deep sleep wrapped in Arnold's arms.

**Okay So I Took A Little Longer To Update This Chapter ... Sorry About That & To The Ones Who Will Not Like The Fact That There Was Foul Language Or Sexual Activities In This Chapter I Would Like To Apologize To You As Well But I did Warn You.. & There May Be Errors I Will Try To Find Them All And Fix It For You I Was Kinda In A Rush To Get This Chapter Out For You All. Okayy Soooooooo Please Review, Fav, Follow And All Of That Other Good Stuff I Promise You Will Make My Heart Happy :) . Thanks.**

**-Canderemy **


	5. Chapter 5

**Still A Disclaimer !**

***BACK TO THEIR PHONE CALL***

"Helga oh my freaking goshh!" Phoebe screamed in my ear.

"What?!" I asked as my tone was way past aggravated

"Cheer up grouchy pants! Aren't you happy you finally got to do that with Arnold? It's all you wanted in life you even said yourself _'P__heebs it drives me wild just thinking about him! I'd do anything for or with that guy. I want a relationship, marriage, a family, shoot I'll even take just having sex with him!._" She said trying to Mimic my voice.

"Well if you knew the rest of the story you wouldn't be so darn happy about it!" I yelled

"Helga it's not my fault I don't know the rest of the story! But as you tell it to me of course I'll be happy about the parts that once made you happy!"

"You're right Pheebs I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so upset anyways."

"It's okay I've lived with your attitude how long now? I think I'm used to it" She laughed

"Hahaha I think my attitude ha gotten pretty good"

"Yeah yeah Helga whatever you say. How's about we get back to the story so I can't find out what made you so upset" She said trying to stir the conversation back on track.

"Oh okay will do."

"So what happened next?"

"I woke up the next morning around six a.m. We were cuddle up in his bed the same way I remember falling asleep. Only he had a tighter grip on me. I woke him up cause I decided that it was time for me to go. I got dressed and left while everyone was still in their rooms. I made it home showered and laid down for a little."

"Wait Helga at the time you and Arnold had sex were you still on the pill?"

"No Why?" I asked

"Cause you sure as hell didn't mention anything about using protection." she said

"Well don't you worry your pretty little head about that. On my way home I stopped by a store and grabbed something called _Plan B the day after pill. _Its suppose to be a back up plan for breaking condoms or whatever its for. I just know it's another thing that stops pregnancies." I told her

"Ohhh okay I've heard of those things."

"Yeah so anyways after that day we would always meet up and would just chill. We talked, laughed, and had lots of fun. We even acted like a couple behind closed doors and in public. It was like a dream come true. I think that was around the time I called you."

"Oh okay that would explain why you were so happy but what changed everything for you?"

"Even though we would always hang out we didn't have sex much. Maybe three or four more times. So one day we decided to take a walk on the park."

***FLASHBACK***

"It's so beautiful out today." I said as we approached a small bench

"Yeah, thanks for spending so much time with me. It seems like since Lila and I broke up and both of my grandparents passed it seems like you and Gerald are the only ones who can keep me happy." he said as we sat on the bench with his arm wrapped around my neck

"It's cool I like spending time with you."

"I know you told me that already. I was just wondering why you go all out of your way for me? You do just about anything I ask of you. All I want to know is why?"

_Think fast Helga just say something. Anything! Don't make yourself look dumb or desperate. Just play it cool. _"Arnold you are my friend. I told you that you can count on me for just about anything. Plus it's no big deal"

"Oh okay" He paused thinking to himself. "Thanks and I'm sorry for you know... Taking it there with you. My mind and emotions were in one place but my body shifted and started to move on it's own. It was like I couldn't stop myself. Like I needed to do it or I would have went completely insane." he admitted

I rubbed the the side of my arm at the thought of our first time together. "Well as long as it made you feel better I'm happy I could help."

"Thanks" He said as he placed the palm of his hand on my cheek and caressed my face with his thumb.

"No problem... Football head." I said and we both laughed "Look at those kids over there"

"Hey they kinda remind me of us when we were their age."

"Yeah the chubby one reminds me of Harold, and the kid with the fro reminds me of Gerald." I pointed out

"Yeah then there's Phoebe, Stinky, and that girl showing off must be Rhonda." He said and I laughed thinking about little miss I have it all.

I didn't want to say anything to make him upset but there was a girl who looked just like Lila. She was sitting in the corner reading a book. Just like Lila use to do.

"Hey that kid kinda reminds me of myself. Although his head is not the same shape as mine."

"Yeah and that girl walking around yelling at everyone must be... me. Wow I can't believe I was ever that mean." I admitted

"Well you had your reasons but thank god for change." He joked

I saw him stare at the girl that I said reminded me of Lila. As soon as she looked up he turned the other way. I guess he was thinking the same thing I was thinking about that girl and Lila cause suddenly his whole mood changed.

"Wanna head back to the house?" I asked

"Whose house?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"It doesn't matter to me" I said with a smirk.

***BACK TO THE PHONE CALL* **

"So what happened after that Helga?" Phoebe asked

"We kinda went back to his house and uhh.. you know... had sex" I answered

"O M G you pervs." She laughed

"How are we pervs you and Gerald do it all the time?" I reminded her

"Hey hey we don't do it alllll the time."

"Well you've done it way more than Arnold and I." I hissed

"Okay okay what happened next"

"Well after we had sex that day we ended up falling asleep in each others arms."

"Aww how cute"

"Not really and did your boyfriend tell you how he walked in on us ruining my peaceful slumber."

"Oh my gosh Gerald walked in on you guys?"

"Yeah something like that."

***FLASHBACK* **

*Knock knock* "Arnold" *Knock knock*

"Man I know you can't be sleeping that hard for you not to hear..." Gerald started but paused when he opened the door and seen two people in his bed. I opened my eyes and almost jumped out of my skin when I heard his voice. Good thing my head was slightly hidden under the cover.

"Gerald what are you doing in here?" Arnold asked as he sat up on the bed. He made sure he kept hold of the cover so our bodies weren't exposed.

"My bad I didn't know you had company." He said turning away not looking at us. "You did tell me to come over today"

"Oh yeah sorry that's my fault."

I kept my head under the cover hoping he wouldn't notice it was me me. I would look like a total slut.

"Well I'll be back later." He said turning back to the door to leave "And sorry miss lady for walking in on you too." He said and walked out the room.

"He's gone Helga you can come out from under the covers now." He laughed

"I'm so glad he didn't notice it was me." I said with a sigh of relief

"I don't think it would have bothered me if he knew or not." he said and smiled at me.

I gave him a slight smile. "Well I think I should go. I don't want to be the reason you can't spend time with your company"

"Are you sure 'cause I can always tell him i'm going to spend some time with you."

"No cause you two haven't been spending much time together lately. Plus he might figure out it was me that was in bed with you." I said as I stood up putting on my clothes.

"Okay I'll call you tonight okay?"

"Yeah that'll be cool." I said as I finished putting on my clothes.

"You want me to walk you home?" He offered

"No it's okay I promise."

"Okay Helga see you later." He said before embracing me in a tight hug and kissing me softly on my forehead. All I could do was blush.

I made sure no one was down stairs as I rushed out of the door. I headed home and took a shower. After my shower I decided to get back in bed but I couldn't sleep I was having terrible cramps.

"My gosh what is going on" I took a pain pill and went straight to sleep.

I heard the door bell ring. I lazily opened my eyes and headed down stairs

"Who is it?" I asked but no one answered. When I finally made it to the door I noticed it was just the mailman. Miriam asked that they ring the doorbell and just slip it through the mail slot on the door. I was about to leave it there when I noticed it was a big letter on the floor. It was for the college I applied for.

"Oh My Freaking Gosh! I got in! Yessssssss." I pranced happily through the house yelling.

My stomach started to painfully growl. I looked at the clock and noticed it was already four in the afternoon. I quickly whipped up something to eat and it seemed like as soon as I got done eating I was hungry again.

"Wait what's really going on with me today" I said out loud. I ate and I ate and I ate some more. I stopped when it felt like I was about to puke everywhere. After I got done eating I went back to my room and laid down.

*Ring ring*

"Hello" I answered my phone

"Hey beautiful what are you up to?"

"What's up football head." I said blushing from his complement

"Remember that school we both applied for?"

"Yes" I said excitedly

"I got in" he yelled

"Me too! This is great now we get to go to the same school"

"Yeah this is awesome." he said and went on about plans for school. Then the subject switched back to what happened earlier.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure he had no idea at all it was you."

"Thank heavens. If he found out that it was me he might go insane." I joked

"Yeah he kept trying to get me to spill the beans but I know your not comfortable with him knowing about us yet."

_Yet! ... about us? __I thought to myself... maybe we are more than what I thought we were. Yessssssss I screamed inside my head._

**SCENE CHANGE: A little girls room (NO ONES POV)**

"Are you sure" one girl asked

"Yes I'm positive. They were sitting on a bench at the park talking and laughing. They looked really cozy together. They were cuddled up and everything." the other one said

"Now I need to know you're not telling me this just to make me upset." the first girl said

"I would never lie to you. I was there from the moment they arrived, to the moment they got up and walked away hand in hand."

"Uhh how could he do this to me!" the first girl yelled "I think it's time I put a stop to this foolishness!" she said now rubbing her hands together. "Oh and thanks for the info. Your the best little cousin a girl could ask for."

"Thanks I hope I can be as smart and pretty as you when I get your age." the second girl said with a smile on her face.

"Oh I'm sure your going to be just like me." the first girl said patting the other on the head.

"Yaaay! So what do you plan on doing to them?" the second girl asked

"I'm just going to be my sweet innocent self. I am ever so sure he can't resist me." the first girl said with a wicked grin on her face.

**Sorry about the delay in this chapter. I'm back in school and had tons of work to do but I promise this story will continue. To make up for the long wait I made the chapter a little longer. Hope you enjoy it. Remember to FAV, FOLLOW, REVIEW AND ENJOY. Thanks for the support everyone.**

**-Canderemy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still A Disclaimer !**

***FLASHBACK*(HELGA'S POV)**

I opened my eyes to the morning sun shinning bright on my face. I noticed my cell phone was up to my ear. "I guess I fell asleep while Arnold and I were on the phone." I smiled.

I pushed the power button on my phone and seen I had received a text. It was from Arnold it read...

_'Good morning Helga. Hope you enjoyed your sleep lastnight. I wouldn't doubt that you did. By the sound of your snoring it made me believe you were having the best sleep of your life. lol. Anyways I was hoping we could hangout today. If you're busy I'll make more plans with Gerald just let me know before lunch time. Thanks and I hope to see you later.'__  
_

I started to respond but ended up running to the bathroom...

After I came out of the bathroom I had responded to his text. I told him I would have to shower do my hair and everything then I would come over to his house like I usually do.

***BACK TO THEIR PHONE CALL* **

"So what did you two end up doing that day?" Phoebe asked

"We didn't do much. He took me out for lunch soon after we got done eating he got upset at a text message and wanted to go. He walked me home and he said he would be heading home as well."

"So was he mad at you or what?"

"I'm pretty sure the person who texted him was the one who made him mad. Not me." I admitted

"Okay and Helga why did you run to the bathroom when you first woke up?" Phoebe asked

"Oh I just felt like I had to use the bathroom but when I leaned over the toilet nothing came out."

"You're so gross." She tried whispering so I wouldn't hear her

"Hey Pheebs I heard that."

"I'm sorry Helga" she said and laughed.

"Yeah yeah. I hate to break it to you but this story is about over?" I admitted

"To me it seemed like you and Arnold were perfect. What in the heck made you mad with him?" She asked

"Well I was thinking the same thing until the next day I received some a terrible text message from him."

***FLASHBACK* The day HELGA & ARNOLD Went Out For Lunch (AUTHORS POV.) **

*Knock knock*

"Arnold are you in here?"

"Yeah come in." I answered in an upset tone

"Oh Arnold I've missed you oh so much." Lila responded

"Sure you did." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"No I promise that not even one single day has gone by when I haven't thought about you." she said batting her long lashes at me giving me her best innocent look.

"Yeah right Lila. You just broke up with me out of the blue. You knew what I was going through and you decided to break up with me anyways. Why should I believe you?" I hissed as I felt my anger rising within me.

"I promise it is not what it seems at all. I was oh so scared to continue talking to you. I don't know what came over me but I was scared. Arnold I was scared." She started to sob into her hands.

Suddenly my anger started to fade and I felt bad for her. "Calm down what scared you?"

"I don't really know. I mean just about everything. I'm just so sorry. I know I should have been here for you in your time of need. I left you alone in a grieving state I was terribly terribly wrong. I know it may not change anything but Arnold I still love you! I thought about you everyday from the time we've been apart please be with me this is killing me." She said as she continued to sob. She grabbed on to me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Shhs shhhs Lila calm down please." I said trying to calm her down.

"Please take me back. I'll be here anytime you need me. Please, please, please! I'm sorry I mean that from the very bottom of my heart. I love you."

"We can work on that just please stop crying right now" I said as I rubbed my hand back and forth across her back._ I started to think about the good times I had with Lila. It made me smile but then... I thought about what I had now with Helga. Oh gosh what am I going to do._

After she finally stopped 'crying'...(If that's what you want to call it)

"Oh Arnold it feels oh so wonderful to be in your arms again." She said giving me a huge smile.

"Yeah.." Was all I could say.

_My mind was too focused on Helga for some reason. I know we weren't actually together or anything but I couldn't just push her to the side for Lila. The time we've spent together has made us closer than friends. I have feelings for her way outside what friends can have for one another. And it's not only the sex 'cause I could be with her doing __absolutely nothing and my feelings still grew tremendously. Wow I never thought I would say this but I will choose Helga over Lila in a heartbeat. _

"I'm so glad your taking me back." she said as she snuggled up under me.

"Wait I didn't say that we were..." I started but she cut me off

"I understand... is it that your seeing someone else?" she asked in a sadden tone

"Lila why does it matter?"

"I knew you never really loved me. I'm sorry for making this mistake of thinking you would ever take me back" She said as her eyes started to water.

"What do you mean of course I loved you! Who wouldn't love you? Your smart, beautiful, sweet, and funny. I just hate the fact that you walked out on me in my desperate time of need. No matter what went on with you I was always there." my temperature started to rise as the anger flamed within me once again. "Only my friends were around to keep me sane. I needed you more than I needed anyone else but you didn't care. Losing both of my grandparents broke my heart then you stomped my heart clean out of my chest when you broke up with me. It was seriously killing me softly." I admitted in an upset tone

"How could you ever say that? I did care! I thought about you all day everyday. I had a lot of things going on myself! I know you had a death to deal with but I had family that was deathly sick. Some in the hospital on death beds. Then the time we were apart we took a trip back to my home town to check on my little cousin who was in critical condition after a bad car accident. I freaked out. After I broke up with you I cried just about every night. I felt stupid for ever doing that but I thought I would feel even stupider for telling you I was scared. I felt like you wouldn't believe me! Arnold I DON'T WANT ANYONE BUT YOU! I just panicked and did the first thing that came to mind I'm sorry." she cried out

_Finally realizing why she broke up with me and seeing her broken down like this made me feel like a total jerk... But the thought of Helga was still lingering in my mind. What was I going to do? I still choose Helga I thought. I just needed away to tell Lila... for now I could still be nice to Lila at least until she calms down. Or should I choose Lila and find away to tell Helga? Since we were never official she probably wouldn't be that mad... Or would she?_

Lila cried herself to sleep in my arms. I thought it would be rude to wake her. It was my fault she was broken down like this. I was already feeling like a jerk for assuming she didn't care about me and talking bad about her. I looked at the time and noticed it was 8 O'clock. I slid her clinging body off mines and went and sat on the couch on the other side of the room. I watched t.v looking over at Lila every now and then but I was constantly thinking about Helga. The decision I had to make, really tortured me until I finally went to sleep.

***HELGAS POV* (The next day around 9 am) **

I was awaken to a knock on the front door. Since my mom spent the summer with Olga and my dad was always working, might as well say I was home alone. I walked down stairs and when I opened the door I noticed it was the little girl I said looked like Lila...

_I wonder what she wants..._

**Okay Another Chapter And It Didn't Take As Long As the Other (I Know It's Kind Of Short SORRY I Was Trying To Get Another Chapter Out For You All) Oh And Please Don't Get Confused After The Phone Call It Went To FLASHBACK Of What Happened With Arnold And Lila And Helga Knows NOTHING About It. She's Still Telling Phoebe What Happened But The Parts That I'm Throwing In About Arnold Is To Help You Understand Why She's Mad At Him. So I hope You All Enjoy Please Continue To FAV, FOLLOW, & REVIEW. Thanks Everyone! I Will Love You All Forever Lol ... Seriously !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Still A Disclaimer !**

**This Chapter will switch back and forth between Arnold and Helga's POV & Helga's Phone Call With Phoebe I Will Make Sure I Include where the changes occur :)**

***HELGA'S POV* (9 Am)**

"Uhh good morning is there anything I can help you with?" I asked sleepily

"Good morning ma'am. I was selling cookies and candy to help raise money for my new uniform." she said In the cutest way ever.

"Okay what..." I started but got caught off guard by an urge to run to the bathroom. "Hold on for a second." I said running off to the bathroom "You can come in if you like" I yelled as I ran inside the bathroom. _I know I had my phone in my hand when I walked down stairs I must of dropped it when I ran off. Or did I lay it on the counter in the kitchen? I thought as my head hoovered over the toilet. Good thing this is the guest bathroom that no one ever really uses. _

When I was finally done I opened the door and yelled "I'll be done in a sec." Letting the little girl know I was coming back. I grabbed the tooth brush and quickly brushed my teeth. "Here I come" I said as I exited the bathroom.

"Sorry about that.. What was it that you needed?"

"I was just going door to door trying to sell cookies and candy to raise money for my uniform." she said and smiled at me like all children do when they're trying to sell something.

"Okay what all do you have?"

"Hold on I have to go look on my wagon and see what all I have left." she said and pranced to the door.

_I wonder is she like Lila's little sister or something? They look just alike. It's weird. I cant stand the sight of Lila. I'll just hurry up and buy something and get her out of my sight. _

"Ohhh Noo!" She Yelled

"Whats wrong" I asked as I made it to the doorway.

"My wagon was just out here. Someone must have stolen it when I went inside your house." She said as she cried into the palm of her hands.

"It's okay stop crying, did you leave all your money in the wagon as well?" I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder. I actually felt bad for her.

"No I have that right here." She said and pulled out of zip lock bag that looked like it had no more than four dollars.

"Okay well I don't have much on me at the moment but will twenty dollars help?"

"Yes ma'am .. I-I...think so." she said wiping her tears on the collar of her shirt

"Okay hold on and you don't have to call me ma'am you can call me Helga."

"Okay. May I hold your phone miss Helga. I need to call my mom." she said looking at her watch

"Sure" I responded

I handed her the phone and the money.

"May I step away for a moment. My moms really grouchy in the morning Miss Helga." She asked making faces

"Sure" I laughed

She took about a few minutes and handed me my phone.

"Thanks Miss Helga. See you around." she said as she ran out the front door.

I was tired I was ready to go back up to my room. It was only 9:20 so I Climbed back in bed but for some reason I couldn't go back to sleep.

***ARNOLDS POV* (9:05 Am) **

I started to open my eyes and saw a figure hovering. Which was shocking I don't remember Helga staying over last night.

"I'm sure you slept ever so wonderfully last night Arnold." I heard Lila say bringing back everything that happened last night.

"Yeah" I said rubbing my hands threw my hair as I sat up.

"So did you think about what we talked about last night?" She asked batting her lashes at me again.

"Yeah, and to be quite honest with you I really didn't have to think about it all night. I choose Helga."

"Her? Why?" She asked as if she was completely shocked

"Because she was here for me when you just walked out on me in my time of need. She's someone who truly cares about me and I l..."

"You better not say it! I'm the one who loves and adores you! I'm going to prove to you she doesn't love you! She does not care about you I promise." She yelled cutting my sentence short.

"What do you mean? How can you prove that?" I asked

"Simple where is your phone?" she asked

"What? Why?" I asked

"Arnold I'm only doing this for you. Please let me see your phone."

"Here" I said putting it in her hand.

"Helga should be up around this time right?" She asked

"Yeah but lately she's been sleeping in. What are you about to do anyways? You know what just give me my phone back."

"Oh Arnold I'm doing this to help you from making the wrong decision."

"Whatever"

"I'm going to call and see if she's up." she said as she started to call Helga. "Nope no one answered how about you send her a text asking her how she really feels about you?"

"Lila how is that going to prove anything?" I asked in a very annoyed tone.

"She will let you know how she really feels."

" I know how she feels about me. So the games your trying to play is not going to work. You had your chance! You blew it, just accept it and leave us alone." I barked

"Okay well we'll see. I hope the reason your acting like this is because your just blinded to the fact that you're still in love with me!" She said continuing to play with my phone.

"Just give me my phone I love her and I know she loves me! There is nothing you can show me that will make me change my mind on this."

"Oh are you ever so sure of that?" she said turning the phone around so I can see the screen. "Read it all the first message is what I sent her pretending to be you."

_"Good morning Helga. How are you doing this morning... I had a question I wanted to ask you. Well you know just before me and you started what we have now I was with Lila. I wanted to know how you feel about us being together as an actual couple, or should I just try to fix things with her? She's back and I wanted to make a decision with you first. What do you think? Be honest please."  
_

_"To be very honest I don't think that things will work out between us. You and Lila should be together because I don't have any real feelings for you outside of friendship. You're a good person and all but me and you just can't be. I was just doing all I could to help you in your time of need. It wasn't that serious for me I'm sorry if it was for you. I didn't mean to lead you on. Lila told me the real reason she stopped talking to you and asked if I could just be a good friend and help cheer you up. That's all I thought I was doing. Just forget anything ever happened between us and lets go back to the way it was. Oh and please don't say anything to anyone I don't want my boyfriend to find out. Thanks and ttyl."_

We sat there in silence for about five minutes.

"Boyfriend?... She never said anything about having a boyfriend. This can't be true." I mumbled

"It is more than true. I texted her phone and everything. If you need too you can look again."

"No I don't want to look at it anymore... It still doesn't change how I feel."

"So after all that you still want to be with someone like that." She said pushing some buttons and then putting the phone down.

"It makes me feel stupid. Why do I keep getting hurt by every girl I truly fall for?" I questioned.

"Arnold you don't have to feel stupid. I love you oh so much! I never ever meant to hurt you and I promise to never do it again." she said slowly leaning in to kiss me.

_I know I love Helga but if she really doesn't want me the way I want her ..should I just go back to Lila? Maybe I mean we were happy before. No no I rather be alone. I thought._ As soon as I was about to turn away and dodge her kiss her lips met mine. Now I was officially stuck...

**BACK TO THE PHONE CALL (HELGA POV) **

_**To make it clear they (Helga & Phoebe) know nothing about the whole incident with Arnold and Lila.**_

"Well trying to go back to sleep was a complete failure. So I just sat on the chair beside my bed and watched t.v. Then I received a text from Arnold telling me to come over. So I did what I usually do got ready and headed straight to his house." I said as my voice softened.

"What happened when you made it to his house." Phoebe asked

"I said hello to everyone as I entered and went straight up to his room. When I walked in... there he was... sitting there... making out with ...Lila." I said as my voice cracked as if I would cry.

"Helga don't cry." She begged

"I'm not I'm not... I'm good." I assured

"Well did he try to explain the situation or anything?"

"No he just looked at me. When I looked into his eyes he gave me a look as if he didn't even recognize me. Suddenly he started looking at me as if he was a wild animal about to attack it prey."

"Neither one of them said anything to you?"

"Arnold started to push Lila to the side so he could stand up. But she stopped him and whispered in his ear. Then she walked me back out of the room. She insulted me... she told me how Arnold was only using me until she came back... she even told me that I would be smart if I stop chasing after a man that will never want me." I said as I cried silently.

"Somethings just not right about that but did you ever talk to Arnold after that?"

"The last time I saw him was at the coffee shop we use to go to. The sight of him seemed to break me down even more. I was going to go over and talk to him but as I was walking over to his table Lila ran through the doors and jumped directly into his lap."

"Aww I'm going to come over today. Instead of going out with Gerald tonight I'll let him stop by and see me and drop me off over your place. How does that sound?"

"That... sounds good Pheebs" I said as I finished wiping the tears away.

"Okay be there in about an hour." she said

"Okay and don't forget I'm in my apartment by the school." I reminded her

"Oh yeah I was going to end up at your parents house if you wouldn't have said that. Well see you when I get there." she said as she hung up the phone.

"Alright" I said as I looked at the final small pile of Arnold things I still had to get rid of. _But first I better make it to the bathroom..._

**OKAY ANOTHER LONG TIME BEFORE UPDATING... I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER BUT I HAD THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS SAVED TO MY FLASH DRIVE AND SOMEONE AT SCHOOL STOLE IT OUT OF THE COMPUTER I WAS WORKING ON WHILE I WAS IN THE BATHROOM SO I HAD TO REWRITE THIS CHAPTER AND I CONFUSED MYSELF TRYING TO MAKE IT LIKE IT WAS BEFORE. BUT I HOPE I DONT CONFUSE ANY OF YOU. PLEASE ENJOY REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW THANKS. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Still A Disclaimer ! ! ! **

**HELGA'S POV**

*Knock Knock*

"Coming" I said as I rushed to the door.

"Helga" Phoebe screamed as soon as the door opened

"Heeeey Pheebs!" I yelled happily seeing my best friend for the first time in months.

"It's great to see you." She said "Oh let me grab the rest of my things from Gerald's car and I'll be right back."

"No need to babe I got it all right here." Gerald said holding what looked like hundreds of bags.

"Thanks. You're the best." She said giving him a small peck

"What's up Miss Helga." He said after their little show of affection

"Nothing new same as always. Thanks for asking." I Responded

"Helga it looks like you've gained a few pounds since the last time I saw you." Gerald spurted out

"Gerald" Phoebe said elbowing him in his side.

"I'm sorry Helga especially if I offended you or anything."

"Yeah it's okay I guess. I can't get mad at you I am the one chowing down on nothing but junk food all day everyday." I admitted looking down at my self

"Ah hmmm." Phoebe cleared her throat. "Um I think it's time for you to get going and I'll just see you tomorrow."

"Alright babe." He said pulling her into one last kiss before walking back outside to his car.

_*Puke* all that lovey mushy stuff is making my stomach turn flips. _

"So... What's all this stuff?"

"Oh I just brought over the usual."

"Movies, makeup, nail polish, extra clothing in case we step out tonight, and a lot of snacks. Including your favorite type of Ice cream."

"You do know how to show a girl a good time don't you." I asked

"Of course I do. You are my best friend how would I look if I didn't know how to cheer you up on your bad days." she said confidently

"Well let's get to cheering me up." I said with a huge smile.

_**Later that night...** _

"Helga are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah why do you ask that?"

"Because you've been running back in forth to the bathroom to urinate. If you're not urinating you have to vomit after you attempt to eat any of your foods."

"What are you trying to say I'm fine!" I hissed knowing what she was trying to imply.

"Helga are you sure? because I didn't want to say anything but you have gained a few pounds."

"Pheebs I'm sure matter of fact I'm positive can we get off the subject and get back to enjoying the movie!" I snapped

"Whatever you say Helga." She said sounding a little upset.

_I know she's just doing what any best friend would do and that's being concerned about me! But I said I was fine. I know for a fact it can't be what she thinks it is. I took the day after pill I'm not pregnant. Yeah I'm good no doubt about it. Now to have another bite of this delicious pizza... See what is she talking about I scuffed down two slices and haven't had the urge to go to the **BATHROOM!** _I Thought as I hopped up and ran to the bathroom.

Right behind me was Pheebs holding my hair back as I hovered over the toilet. Releasing all that I had just taken in. _This is so disgusting.. _

"Helga I'm not trying to jinx you or anything but how's about you take a pregnancy test just to make sure. You'll never know for sure."

_At the moment I couldn't really respond. So I thought about it after all she is my one and only friend. I knew she means well so I'll do it. For her and for myself._

When I was finished she helped me up. Then grabbed a clean wash cloth, my tooth brush and tooth paste and handed it to me.

"Thanks Pheebs. Thanks for being my friend and thanks for being here for me."

"You're welcome and does that mean you'll take one?" she said

"Yes I'll take it but I am not going to a store to buy a pregnancy test." I said waving my hands in front of me.

"Don't worry I have one in my emergency kit." She giggled

"Why?"

"Because my parents got hundreds of them when they found out I was dating Gerald. They made it their business to put one just about everywhere. So it should be on in one of my bags."

"Good glad that's settled." I said then realizing the outcome. "Do I have to take it now?

"I think it will be better if you just wait to take it in the morning. I hear it's more accurate when you first wake up anyways."

"Good" I sighed with relief.

**Over At Arnold's House (ARNOLD'S POV) **

"Man so your telling me that you want to be with Helga! But she has a boyfriend! And the whole time the two of you have been spending time together she never said anything about him?" Gerald asked

"I thought it was crazy when I was thinking about it. But yeah that's about right."

"Yo I'm surprised my girl didn't mention anything about it. She just told me that we need to have a rain check on our date tonight. She needed to spend time with Helga who hasn't been feeling well lately."

"What do you mean feeling well?" I asked

"I'm not sure. She didn't go into details." He said "When was the last time you talked to Helga tho?"

"Well the last time I saw her I wanted to talk to her but Lila said she was going to thank Helga for being here for me. They walked out the room but only Lila came back in. Then I was sure I saw her at the coffee shop but it was like Lila appeared magically and hopped in my lap and tried to kiss all over me. Then I looked around she was no where in sight." I explained

"Well what do you and Lila have going on now?" He questioned

"Nothing"

"Really man?" he asked as If he knew something was up

"I'm serious she keeps trying push herself on me but I'm not feeling her like that anymore."

"You seriously must be feeling Helga cause before all Lila had to do was pucker up or open her legs and you'd be all over that." He joked

"I know and she's tried but It doesn't seem right. Plus I was thinking about grandpa Phil lately and some of the stuff he use to tell me. He use to always tell me Helga would be the one I end up with. Even back when she use to bully everyone back in pre-school. He said that someday she would be my girlfriend and then one day she would even be my wife. I never thought in a million years that would be true until recently spending time with her. Grandpa made jokes about us being together up from the time I shared my umbrella with her until a few days before he passed." I elucidated.

"Wow man I just can't believe she's had a boyfriend this whole time... Wait wait if Helga was the only girl you've been with since Lila then that means that day I came over..."

"Gerald noo." I blurted out

"Man that was Helga. Why come you couldn't tell your best friend! It's not like I would have said anything."

"Gerald you can't say anything! She didn't want anyone to know." I confessed

"Okay okay I won't say anything. Man who am I going to tell anyways?"

"I don't know but this whole situation is weird." I said

**LILA'S BEDROOM (NO ONES POV) **

"So Lila how did I do?" Lila's little cousin asked

"You did great but he's stuck on that not even half of a women Helga." Lila said

"But after saying she has a boyfriend he still wants to be with her?"

"Yeah even after everything was said in the messages I threw in some more lies but it still won't change his feelings. He keeps telling me he wants to be alone. I tried everything I could think of and he still won't budge. He's being so stubborn for no reason."

"Well are you going to just leave him alone?"

"No I would never!" Lila hissed

"But why?"

"Do you not know how loaded Arnold's parents are? They are close to being worth billions! I just have to keep him and Helga broken up long enough for him to finally decided to run back to me."

"So you just want him for his money?"

"It may sound bad but of course, and it's not _h__is __money_ it's his _parent's money._ Once I get in real good with his parents. I'll be able to get whatever I need from any of them."

"Do you really need money that bad?" the little girl asked

"Yes! I owe the bank money for things I don't even remember purchasing. I have to the end of October to pay the loan place their five hundred dollars back. I took that out over time to put of my boyfriends books. So I'll get the money and pay everything off and get my baby out of jail." Lila replied happily

"Who is your baby?"

"You wouldn't remember him, he use to only come around at night, or I would always go visit him. If you must know tho his name is Arnie."

**Okay so did you guys like this chapter? Yes? No? Maybe? Please leave reviews and Let me know. Thanks in advance. *Kisses* I'll be updating as soon as I can. Sorry if it takes long I'm working on multiple fanfics.**


End file.
